Hello Nichiyoubi
by Tigridia
Summary: Hari minggu adalah hari dimana kita bisa bersantai menikmati liburan. Ah tapi sepertinya hari minggu tuan Sakata Gintoki tidak sesantai itu OOC, Gaje, Garing, misstypo dan segala kekurangan lainnya otanoshimini


**HELLO NICHIYOUBI**

All Characters belongs to

Sorachi Hideaki-sensei

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang indah di kota Edo. Suara burung-burung berkicau dan suara-suara dengkuran halus yang terdengar jelas didalam ruangan lantai dua _Yorozuya Gin-chan_.

"Hoamm.."

 _ **Srekkkk!** _

Suara pintu lemari bergeser dan menampilkan siluet gadis remaja bersurai vermillion. Dengan gerakan lambat dan mengucek sebelah matanya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia melihat pantulan siluet dirinya, rambut berantakan, dan wajah khas baru bangun tidur. Tak mempedulikan itu semua, ia mulai menggosok giginya, tak berselang lama tiba-tiba..

"KAGURA-CHAAAN~"

Terdengar suara ah tidak, lebih tepatnya teriakan dari luar di iringi suara pintu yang di geser secara paksa. Sehingga mau tidak mau gadis itu segera berkumur dan melaju ke ruang tamu.

"Ada apa Kamui" Jawab gadis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kagura.

"Nee.. Hari ini hari minggu, bisakah kau temani _Aniki_ mu ini berjalan-jalan mengitari kota Edo~" Ucap Kamui dengan senyum manisnya

" _Baka aniki_! Hari minggu aku harus tetap bekerja, _aru_ " Ketus Kagura

" _Gyagya urusai na_ , apa yang kau lakukan Kagura?" Interupsi suara besar namun terkesan malas yang diketahui milik Sakata Gintoki sang pemilik Yorozuya Gin-chan

"Aa! Gin-chan..."

"Aku mengajak kagura jalan-jalan, apa boleh Sakata-san?" Ucap Kamui memotong ucapan Kagura

"Baiklah, pergilah, kalian mengganggu tidurku" sambung Gintoki

"Ta-tapi Gin-chan..."

" _Jaa Ikou ka_ Kagura-chan" Potong Kamui lagi sembari menarik ーtidak, lebih tepatnya menyeret lengan Kagura keluar.

"Tidaaaak! Gin-chaaan" Teriak Kagura meronta

Entahlah, tapi ini sudah seperti drama di pagi hari. Sementara itu, Gintoki kembali bergumul dengan _futon_ lembutnya dan kembali ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

Matahari semakin meninggi dan sinarnya mulai memasuki ke dalam celah-celah ruangan, dan kembali tidur Gintoki terganggu, bukan hanya karena cahaya matahari yang mengganggunya melainkan endusan serta jilatan seekor hewan besar peliharaannya, Sadaharu.

"Hmm.. Ada apa Sadaharu? Kau lapar?" Ucap Gintoki yang mulai memisahkan diri dari futon hangatnya

"Arf!" Gonggong Sadaharu yang seolah mengatakan iya.

"KAGURAAAAAA! Beri monster peliharaanmu ini ma.." Ucapan gintoki terputus dan darah segar mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Kau menelan kepalaku lagi anjing besar" sambung Gintoki kesal

"Ah baiklah, akan kuberi makan kau, aku lupa jika Kagura sedang pergi bersama kakak bodohnya"

Gintoki berjalan dengan lemas menuju tempat penyimpanan makanan Sadaharu.

"Tidak ada?"

Aah, persediaan makan anjingnya habis. Mau tidak mau ia harus keluar untuk membeli makanan anjing. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan melirik isinya..

"Astagfirullah... Ini uang terakhirku, haruskah ku belikan makanan untuk sadaharu atau ku belikan _Ichigo gyunyuu_?" Kicau Gintoki

"Arf! Grrr.." Sadaharu kembali menelan kepala Gintoki

"AAA! baiklah bocah besar, akan kubelikan makanan untukmu!"

Gintoki mengganti piyamanya dengan baju sehari-harinya dan bersiap untuk pergi membelikan makanan anjing untuk Sadaharu.

"Kau disini saja, Jika Otose-san menagih uang sewa telan saja dia" Cerocos Gintoki yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan mata bulat Sadaharu.

"Yaa aku tau walaupun kau tipe anjing yang menyukai tante-tante, tapi aku tidak yakin kau bakal mau dengan Otose yang keriput it..."

 ** _Plakk! Bruuk!_**

Setelah itu hanya ada seonggok manusia berambut putih keriting yang pingsan dan sebuah sandal kayu yang menimpa kepalanya.

"Yaaah.. Siang ini sial sekali kepalaku ini, Digigit anjing besar dua kali dan timpukan sandal nenek tua Otose, inilah yang menyebabkan aku terus-terusan miskin karena keseringan cidera di kepala dan menyebabkan otakku bermasalah" Gerutu Gintoki di sepanjang jalan

Gintoki terus menyusuri jalanan Edo dengan gaya andalannya, mengupil. Dan tak lama ia berpapasan dengan teman lamanya. Katsura Koutaro, pria dengan rambut _fabulous_ nan _aesthetic_ serta ditemani bebek aneh peliharaannya, Elizabeth.

"Mau kemana kau Gintoki?" Sapa Katsura

"Haa? Zura ka? Aku ingin ke Petshop seberang jalan" Jawab Gintoki malas

" _Zura Jaa nai! Katsura da_!" amuk Katsura

"Maksudmu Nakamura Petshop? bukankah beberapa hari ini toko itu tutup karena keluarga mereka pergi ke luar kota? _Naa_ Elizabeth?" Sambung Katsura dan melirik Elizabeth

 ** _Syuut!_**

Elizabeth mengangkat plakatnya

"Sepertinya Begitu Katsura-san" begitulah tulisan yang terbaca di plakat Elizabeth.

" _Maji ka yo_! Itukan satu-satunya toko yang menyediakan makanan hewan di Edo, lalu makanan apa yang harus kuberikan kepada anjing besarku di rumah? Apa aku harus memberikan kepalaku sebagai makanannya lagi!" Erang Gintoki dengan mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Tenanglah Gintoki, ada alternatif makanan lain untuk diberikan kepada anjing, ambil ini" Katsura menyodorkan selebaran kertas untuk Gintoki

"Apa ini?"

 ** _BOOOOM!!_**

Tiba-tiba ada suara tembakan bazooka mengarah ke Katsura, namun berhasil dihindarinya.

"Ketemu kau Katsuraaa! Kejaaar!!"

Dan tak lama setelah perintah itu terucap suara derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin banyak. Mereka, para _Shinsengumi_ , mengejar Katsura.

"Haha.. Selamat tinggal Gintoki" Ucap Katsura cengengesan dan kabur bersama Elizabeth

"..." Gintoki terdiam

"Ah, _Danna_ , apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya salah seorang anggota dari _Shinsengumi_ , Okita Sougo

"Oh Okita-kun, tidak, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan" Ucap gintoki kikuk

Sougo yang diketahui menembakan bazooka tadi, menatap tajam kearah Gintoki masih dengan membawa Bazookanya.

"Hee.. _Danna_ , apakah kau berkomplot dengan Katsura sang pemberontak _Joui_?" Ucap Sougo dengan menyiapkan tembakan bazookanya ke arah Gintoki

"O..Okita-kun.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu? kyaaaa"

.

.

Gintoki kabur dengan secepat kilat dari si Sadis Sougo. Dan membawanya sampai di taman bermain. ia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku di taman tersebut.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Benar-benar gila" celoteh Gintoki terengah-engah.

Gintoki menghirup udara taman yang begitu sejuk, lumayan untuk menghilangkan penat. Dan ia berfikir lagi tentang anjingnya dirumah, dan ia ingat dengan selebaran yang diberikan oleh Katsura tadi.

"Apakah anjing bisa memakan ini?" eja Gintoki membaca judul selebaran tersebut

Ada tiga kolom untuk menjawab pertanyaan dalam selebaran tersebut. Bisa, Bisa Namun.., dan Tidak Bisa. Gintoki mulai membaca pada bagian yang bisa untuk dimakan anjing.

"Strawberry, kaya akan serat.. Hmm.. Jadi anjing juga boleh memakan strawberry? aku juga suka strawberry, jangan-jangan kenapa persediaan susu strawberryku cepat habis itu karena Sadaharu yang mencurinya? Tidak tidak tidak! anjing tidak bisa membuka kulkas" pikir gintoki

"Selanjutnya.. Pisang..."

"...Kaya akan potasium, ya aku juga suka pisang"

"Gyaaa" Gintoki meloncat kaget saat tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakangnya

"KAUUU!!" Teriak Gintoki kesal

"Yo Gintoki, Tsukuyo disini" Jawab gadis bernama Tsukuyo itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau berniat membunuh Gin-san ini?" gerutu Gintoki

"Fuuuu~" Tsukuyo hanya menghembuskan asap dari cerutu yang di hisapnya

"aku hanya memani Seita bermain disini.." Jawab Tsukuyo melambaikan tangannya kearah lain

Gintoki melirik kearah Tsukuyo melambaikan tangannya, dan benar saja ternyata Tsukuyo melambaikan tangan ke anak yang bermain di perosotan di taman, yang di kenalnya bernama Seita.

"Kau sedang membaca apa tadi?" Tanya Tsukuyo

"Aa.. ini selebaran tentang apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di konsumsi oleh anjing" jawab Gintoki

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tsukuyo berucap lagi

"Tentu" Gintoki mengangguk dan menggeser duduknya

Tsukuyo memposisikan diri di samping Gintoki untuk mempermudah agar ia juga dapat membaca isi selebaran tersebut.

"Selanjutnya Kiwi, memiliki sumber vitamin C yang bagus. Nanas, Dalam keadaan dingin akan memberikan perawatan yang baik" Baca Gintoki

Tsukuyo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menyesap cerutunya.

"Coba kau baca yang di kolom kedua Gintoki" Perintah Tsukuyo

"Che!" Gintoki mendecih sebal

"Boleh di konsumsi, Namun.." Jeda beberapa saat

"Apel, boleh di konsumsi namun buang bijinya terlebih dahulu.. Hmm ada apa dengan biji apel?" gumam Gintoki

"Entahlah Gin-san.. Tapi Apel apel milik Sacchan ini tidak berbiji" Ucap wanita yang menyebut dirinya Sacchan itu dengan memegang kedua buah dadanya dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

Gintoki kembali melonjak kaget, bagaimana tidak terkaget, tiba-tiba di depannya muncul spesies mesum dalam posisi kepala dibawah dan bergelantungan di cabang pohon seperti kelelawar.

"Sa.. Sarutobi, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsukuyo heran

"Biarkan dia, Dia memang gila, sesuai namanya Sarutobi yang berarti monyet terbang. Jika terbang saja bisa, bergelantungan di cabang pohon bukan masalah untuknya" Ucap Gintoki acuh

"Gi.. Gin-san~ Grrr... Ini pasti ulahmu Tsukki, kau pasti disini untuk merayu Gin-sanku bukan?" Ucap Sacchan dengan menunjuk ke arah wajah Tsukuyo.

"Sa-Sarutobi.." Tsukkuyo menghela nafasnya

"Diamlah Sarutobi" Ucap Gintoki malas

"Gin-san kau membela si jelek Tsukuyo ini?..."

 ** _Brukk!_**

Sacchan terjatuh dari posisinya dan secepat kilat berdiri

"..baiklah kalau begitu hubungan SM Play kita berakhir!" ancam Sacchan namun kembali di acuhkan Gintoki

"Haaa.. sejak kapan ada hubungan semacam itu" ketus Gintoki

"Awas kau Tsukki" Ujar Sacchan

Setelah itu Sacchan berlalu pergi dengan gaya lari khas ninjanya.

"Apa wanita itu baik-baik saja.." Ucap Tsukuyo heran

"Entahlah..."

"...Sandwich yang telah terjatuh, boleh di konsumsi namun pasti pemiliknya yang akan mengambilnya dan kembali mengkonsumsinya... Eh?"

"Ah itu benar-benar tipikalmu Gintoki" Tsukuyo terkekeh

"Che! 300 tusuk Dango, boleh di konsumsi namun itu akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk mengkonsumsinya. Siapa juga yang mau memberikan 300 tusuk dango kepada seekor anjing, lebih baik ku habiskan sendiri" gerutu Gintoki lagi

"kau terlalu banyak menggerutu Gintoki, biarkan aku yang membacanya!" Ucap Tsukuyo merebut selebaran dari tangan Gintoki

"Untuk selanjutnya... Seekor Koala? Ha? boleh di konsumsi namun kebun binatang akan marah jika mengetahuinya" Perempatan siku muncul di kening Tsukuyo

Gintoki menahan tawanya, dan Tsukuyo melanjutkan membaca.

"yang tidak boleh di konsumsi, Alpukat akan menyebabkan anjing anda muntah. Lalu, Pasir? Tidak dapat di konsumsi karena terlalu berpasir? Hmmm.. Dan yang terakhir Bulan? Tidak dapat di konsumsi karena terlalu besar.." Tsukuyo berhenti di akhir tulisan

Gintoki melirik Tsukuyo, raut wajahnya berubah merah dengan wajahnya yang menunduk seperti sedang menahan amarah.

"He-Hey! Kau tak apa" Ujar Gintoki khawatir

"Gi.. Gintoki.."

"Y-Ya?"

"Bolehkah kusimpan selebaran ini?" Pinta Tsukuyo dengan Rona merah di pipinya, Imut

"Ha?"

"Aku berfikir, orang yang memberi tips ini sangat jenius, cara penyampaiannya dan gaya bahasanya dan juga gambar koala ini sangat lucu" Ujar Tsukuyo dengan antusias

Gintoki segera berdiri dari tempat ia duduk, ia sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Tsukuyo. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memaksakan senyumnya, berniat untuk segera pergi dari taman ini.

"Ba-Baiklah... Kalau begitu aku akan pulang" Ucap Gintoki kikuk

Gintoki membalikan badannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan gadis konyol itu. Gintoki berjalan dengan gusar, Hari semakin sore dan dia bingung apakah baik meninggalkan peliharaan dalam kondisi kelaparan di dalam rumah, apakah saat ia pulang ia masih akan melihat tempat tinggalnya utuh atau sudah roboh karena anjing besarnya mengamuk karena kelaparan. Dan Gintoki memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa membawa makanan untuk peliharaannya. Ah bahkan ia baru ingat, ia sendiri juga belum memakan apa-apa seharian ini. Dan ia melirik dompetnya lagi, hanya tersisa satu lembar uang. Gintoki mengelus dadanya tiap melihat isi dompetnya.

Di jalan menuju arah pulang ia melihat ada penjual strawberry, ia ingat bahwa Strawberry bisa di konsumsi oleh anjing dan ia berinisiatif untuk membeli strawberry dengan sisa uang terakhirnya.

"Entah Sadaharu akan suka atau tidak, kalaupun ia tidak suka maka aku yang akan menghabiskannya sendirian hahahaha" ucap Gintoki

Gintoki menenteng satu kresek berisi strawberry. Ia menuju tempat tinggalnya, dan syukurlah ia masih bisa melihat tempat tinggalnya dalam keadaan utuh. ia naik dan menggeser pintu tempat tinggalnya, ia meletakan strawberrynya di meja ruang tamu dan mencari Sadaharu.

"Sadaharu~!" Panggil Gintoki

"Gin-san dari mana saja kau?" Tanya sebuah suara dari ruang tengah

" _Suara siapa itu? Apa Sadaharu berubah menjadi sesosok manusia? Ataukah dia kelaparan dan memakan buah iblis sehingga dia bisa berbicara seperti Chopper? tidak tidak.._ " batin Gintoki

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia bermata empat muncul.

" _..Ah ternyata Shinpachi, mengapa aku lupa jika di dunia ini ada Shinpachi_ " Lanjut batin Gintoki

"Gin-san kau mendengarku? Mengapa kau tidak memberi Sadaharu makan? Dan dimana Kagura-chan? Untung saja aku kesini, jika tidak pasti Sadaharu akan mengamuk dan mebuat tempat ini hancur" Ceracau Shinpachi

"Patsuan.. Kau beri makan apa anjing besar itu?" Tanya Gintoki mengabaikan ocehan Shinpachi

"Tentu saja dengan makanan anjing biasanya" jawab Shinpachi

"Eh? Bukankah persediaan makanan anjingnya sudah habis? Tadi di laci bawah kosong" ucap Gintoki bingung

"Ah Gin-san, bukankah sudah ku beritahu jika makanan Sadaharu di pindah ke lemari bagian atas, jika di taruh bawah Sadaharu akan terus memakannya dan menghabiskannya, apa kau lupa" jelas Shinpachi

Gintoki mematung. Mengapa ia bisa lupa akan hal ini, tapi tidak buruk juga, ini berarti ia bisa menghabiskan strawberry yang ia beli tadi tanpa harus membagi ke orang lain. Hanya memikirkannya saja membuat air liurnya akan menetes, ia buru-buru menuju ruang tamu berniat mengambil strawberrynya. Shinpachi hanya menatap heran kearah atasannya itu.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu bukan keindahan lagi yang Gintoki lihat, melaikan dua bocah yang bersurai sewarna sedang menikmati strawberry miliknya.

"Ah, Gin-chan lihatlah aku menemukan strawberry yang manis tergeletak disini" Ujar Kagura tanpa dosa

"Ini sangat manis Sakata-san" Lanjut Kamui dengan antena rambutnya yang berdiri tegak menandakan ia sedang gembira

Gintoki menatap kedua anak bersaudara itu dengan nanar, ia kemudian meninju dinding dan menempelkan dahinya ke dinding yang ia tingu tadi.

"Kagura.. Kamui... Kalian jahat" Ucap Gintoki dengan suara sedihnya.

Dan tanpa rasa bersalah kedua saudara berdarah Yato itu menghabiskan Strawberry tanpa sisa.

 ** _Srekkk!!_**

Pintu bergeser.

"Gin-san!! Kubawakan kalian _tamagoyaki_ untuk... Eh? Kemana perginya semua orang" Ucap kakak dari Shinpachi, Otae.

"Gi-Gin-san tadi bukankah kakakku? Mengapa kau lari?" Ujar Shinpachi dengan berlari mengimbangi Gintoki

"Aku masih membutuhkan ingatanku, dan siapa juga yang ingin memakan _Dark matter_ buatan kaka..."

"GINTOKIIIIIIII" Tiba-tiba Otae sudah mengejar di belakang mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK" Teriak Gintoki dan Shinpachi melajukan kecepatan berlarinya.

Sungguh hari Minggu yang melelahkan bukan.. Gintoki?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI**

First Post dan first Fanfic dari saya

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

Mohon kritik dan sarannya Pendatang baru di FFn. Mohon maaf jika EYD saya hancur dan gaya bahasa yang kurang enak di baca dan di pahami. dan satu lagi, maafkan humor yang gagal dan garing dari saya ;; Terima kasih.


End file.
